Do We Still Get Cake?
by Songbird's Desk
Summary: It's Sam's wedding. With Pete. Something's isn't right with that, and the only thing that can change it are General Hammond and Jacob, both who are running late. Throw in Godzilla, and you have a crazy wedding! But, you still get cake.


**AN: **Well, here's a random bunny that's been busy procreating in my head for the past four weeks. For those waiting for an update on Oh Crap, it's coming. Slowly, but it's coming. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Daniel tuned out and turned to Teal'c. "Where are they?" Teal'c rose an eyebrow. "The General and Jacob." Daniel explained quietly. "They need to stop this madness!" He gestured to where Sam and Pete stood before the Altar.

"Madness?" Teal'c whispered back. "Major Carter cannot be with the one she loves, what else is she to do?"

"Wait!" Daniel hissed. "She's waited 8 years already."

"Major Carter could spend her entire life waiting, then." Teal'c pointed out.

"But, she and Jack!" Daniel frowned, looking at Jack who was sitting at the back at the end of the pew, close to the door. "He looks like he's about ready to run at a moments notice." The two fell silent.

"…speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a pause. Daniel noted that Pete's mother, nicknamed Godzilla by Cassie, was glaring at Sam's side of the Church.

The Master of Ceremonies opened his mouth to continue.

"WAIT!"

Everyone jerked around to stare at the two men hurrying up the aisle. "Dad?" Sam stepped towards them. "General Hammond?"

Jacob gave Sam a tight hug. "Hi Sam."

Sam pulled back. "What's going on?"

"We finally pulled it off, Major." Hammond puffed. "It took 6 years, but we pulled it off."

"What? What did you pull off, sir? Dad?" Sam looked between the two.

"The dismissal of the Frat regs in regards to the SGC." Jacob quickly caught Sam as she paled and collapsed.

"No." Sam murmured. "No."

"Yes." Hammond smiled sadly. "They no longer apply, Sam."

Sam pushed away from her father. "I…I need a moment." She dazedly walked off to an antechamber.

Pete broke the stunned silence. "Thank you very much for ruining my wedding." He spun on his heel and followed Sam into the antechamber.

"What took so long?" Daniel's question echoed in the silence of the church.

Hammond sighed. "We spent a lot of time trying to call an emergency meeting. It wasn't until Jacob mentioned that Sam's wedding was today that people realised the emergency."

"What does my son's wedding have to do with these…frat regs?" Godzilla questioned haughtily. Daniel, for the life of him, couldn't remember her actual name.

"Well-" Hammond started to explain but was cut off by Pete slamming the door open and storming out.

"Where is he?" Pete snarled.

"Who?" Cassie asked innocently. A little too innocently, Daniel thought.

"That CO of hers. O'Neill."

"I'm here." Jack stepped forward, an unreadable look on his face.

"Go." Pete gestured to the antechamber. "I don't understand why, and I don't want to. She's waiting for you." Jack nodded and quickly entered the antechamber.

"What's going on here?" Godzilla demanded. "Pete?"

"To cut a long story short," Cassie chirped. "Sam and Jack have been in love for seven, eight years. Due to the fraternisation regulations, they couldn't do anything. Sam and Jack kept hope, even though Sam felt obliged to continue her relationship with Pete, especially since she did love him, but more as a friend, or brother." She paused, shuddering at the unconscious implication contained within that statement. "However, now that the frat regs have been abolished in regards to their workplace…" She trailed off with a large grin. "Sorry, but we're no longer having a wedding."

"Of course we are!" Godzilla exclaimed.

"No, mother, we're not." Pete said softly.

"But-"

"Pete said it earlier," Daniel quickly interrupted one of Godzilla's famous tirades. "when he said she's waiting for Jack."

"Is that true?" Godzilla glared at her son.

"Yes, Mother." Pete rubbed his face tiredly. "When I first saw Sam and the Colonel together, and saw how they interacted, I knew that no matter how much Sam committed herself to me, he would come first. Always. I thought I'd be able to cope with it." Pete shrugged. "Now I'm kind of glad I don't have to find out." Pete looked at Mark, Sam's brother. "I'll call you to organise a time to sort everything out. I'm leaving." He nodded farewell and left, Godzilla following, crying about honor and promises. Everyone else from Pete's side also trickled out, leaving a very select few who were Sam's side.

Cassie went and knocked on the door to the antechamber. "Godzilla's gone. You can come out now."

Sam and Jack hesitantly appeared, Jack's arm wrapped around Sam's waist possessively. "I'm sorry, Mark." Sam bit her lip. "I know how much you wanted me and Pete to be together."

Mark sighed. "I don't understand, Sam, I really don't. But I accept your decision." He kissed her cheek and left after saying goodbye to their father.

Everyone looked at one another in silence. It was Cassie who finally broke it. "Do we still get cake?" Their laughter echoed cheerfully around the now practically empty church.


End file.
